


Dream

by pugoata



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugoata/pseuds/pugoata
Summary: Blake sees Yang having a bad dream one night. For better or worse, she wants to help her out of it. Unapologetic fluffy gay one-shot. Proud shipper of Bumbleby.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any sort of fanfic in about a decade. BEE kind. :)

Blake heard something, rousing her from a restless sleep. To her left was Weiss, who somehow managed to even sleep primly. Ruby lay on Weiss’ other side, her mouth agape and a thin line of spittle glinting by moonlight on her chin. While the Cotta-Arc house was a large one, team RWBY found themselves sleeping on the floor of the nursery. A single-family home can only fit so many bodies in it, it would seem.

She heard the grunt again and Blake identified it as the sound that woke her up. It was a very quiet sound; no one but a Faunus would have noticed it. She slowly eased herself to her other side where a sleeping Yang faced her, clenching and unclenching her fist. Her pale eyebrows were deeply furrowed in a scowl and between grunts, Blake could tell she was gritting her teeth.

Gently so as not to alarm her any further, Blake touched her shoulder. Yang shuddered and her eyes shot open, a violent red.

They stayed red for the space of a few breaths, when Yang seemed to recognize her surroundings and her partner. She blinked and her eyes were lilac once more.

“Blake? What’s wrong?” Her voice was low and husky with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes and looked around.

“Everything’s fine,” she assured her, staying quiet enough so as not to wake Weiss or Ruby. “It just looked like you weren’t sleeping very well.”

“Oh.” For a moment, Yang looked unsettled. “I guess it was just a bad dream or something.” Another hesitation. “I’ve been having too many of those lately.”

Blake gave her a weak smile. “Same. Always about Adam.”

Yang shook her head sadly. “At least it isn’t just me. Between him and Raven…” She clamped her mouth shut and scowled. “Never mind. I’m not feeling awake yet.”

Raven? Why did she bring up Raven? She clearly hadn’t meant to mention her mother, but if she was involved in Yang’s nightmares, Blake hoped she could help in some way. “What about Raven?”

“It’s nothing.” Yang shook her head violently, her golden locks bouncing with the motion. “It’s nothing.”

“Yang,” Blake said, her voice soft. “I know I haven’t been the best partner. I’ve been a pretty terrible one. But I really want to change that. I woke you up because I can’t stand to see you stuck in a dream like that. I want to be there for you. Please let me.”

For a moment, Yang’s expression was unreadable. The moon made her eyes glitter as she regarded Blake warily. Blake knew she deserved the wariness, but it still hurt to see it so plain on Yang’s face. She was beginning to fear she had gone too far when Yang reached her good hand for one of her own. She twined her fingers with hers before saying, “I saw Raven down in that vault. She was the one who opened it.”

It took a moment for the significance of those words to reach Blake. Her eyes widened. “That means—"

“Yeah. Raven is the Spring Maiden.”

Yang’s eyes were still glittery, but it wasn’t because of the moonlight anymore. Her voice hitched as she continued to speak.

“The Maiden before her must have trusted her. Maybe even loved her. But Raven _killed her_ , Blake.” Her grip on Blake’s fingers tightened. “She said she was too weak and afraid and didn’t deserve her powers.” She gave a tight, nervous laugh, but Blake saw tears beginning to leak out.

“Yang,” she said softly. With her other hand, she cupped Yang’s cheek. A fat teardrop hit her fingers.

“She was going to take the Relic,” she added, her voice dripping with venom. “I told her Salem would be after her if she did. And do you know what she did?! She just let me take that burden off her shoulders. _She_ is the one who is weak and afraid. She let her own daughter take that Relic without a fight.”

Her grip on Blake’s hand was so tight that it was almost painful.

“All these years, I’ve looked for her. All I’ve learned is that she wasn’t worth looking for.”

The tears were flowing freely now. Blake moved her hand from Yang’s cheek to around her shoulders, and she pulled her partner in close to her. She expected Yang to fight her off, so she was surprised when she collapsed into her. Yang released Blake’s hand to wrap her arm around her waist.

“I keep replaying that moment in my dreams. And even when she’s not there, Adam always is. He’s there to kill me, but I don’t have any weapons, or even my new arm. But I know that even if he does kill me, y— I mean, everyone else will be next.”

“That’s why we’re not going to let him,” Blake replied, surprised by the vehemence in her own voice. “And when we face him, we’ll be together and we’ll be ready for him. You’re not alone, Yang. I promise you. You will _never_ be alone.”

They had somehow moved their bodies to the empty space between their makeshift sleeping spaces. Blake reached for her blanket to cover them both. As she did so, she felt Yang’s body fit itself more snugly into her own. She felt a twinge of guilt; she knew shouldn’t be feeling any kind of pleasure from this moment, but she felt such a surge of love and affection for Yang. She hadn’t known Yang would be this vulnerable when she’d woken her up. But she was glad she was.

Blake adjusted her arms around Yang, self-conscious of every breath she took as Yang rested her head between her breasts. She felt the growing wetness of Yang’s tears and the shudder of the occasional, silent sob.

One hand found its way into Yang’s long hair. Blake had never dared to touch it before. It was that tantalizing Golden Fleece, a treasure she could never hope to attain for herself. She had often dreamed about Yang and her golden hair during their months apart. It wasn’t always obvious. Red eyes. The sound of her laugh. And most often, a glint of gold. Blake breathed it in. It smelled of floral shampoo and the barest hint of smoke.

“I’m sorry,” Yang finally said when the shudders began to subside. “I totally didn’t mean to fall apart like that.”

“Don’t be. I understand.”

“Do you?” Yang pulled her head back to look at Blake. Her lilac eyes were swollen and her cheeks were splotchy.

“The part with Adam, at least, I can empathize. I was terrified during the first months after I left. I knew what he was capable of. I was scared he’d hurt my family back on Menagerie. Hell, he hurt _me_ often enough.”

A shadow crossed over Blake for a moment. She didn’t like to linger on her past with him, though it was impossible to escape it. He was too much of her past to be forgotten.

“It was only after I got to know you guys that my fear started to disappear. Knowing I had someone at my back… that was more comfort than I’d known in years.” She smiled down at the woman in her arms. She recalled the peace she’d felt at Beacon. Even when they were hunting down the Black Fang, that bond their team shared had kept her together. And having a partner like Yang…

Her smile faded. “When Beacon fell, my old nightmares came true.”

Blake clenched her jaw suddenly. Talking about that made those emotions resurge. Adam, a sadistic smile on his face. Adam, calling her “my love”. Herself, thrown to the floor. Stabbed. Yang…

“Blake?” Yang sounded worried. “You just turned white.”

“Sorry…” Blake murmured distantly. She blinked several times in succession, trying to get the image out of her head. One of those blinks freed a tear that she hadn’t realized was laying in wait.

“Oh, Blake.” It was Yang’s turn to cup Blake’s cheek in her own. “Will we ever be free?”

As Blake closed her eyes to come up with a response, lips were suddenly pressed to her own. Her eyes fluttered back open.

It was Yang. It was always Yang. It always had been Yang. Something in Blake’s chest felt full as she closed her eyes. Yang’s lips were softer than Adam’s had been. They were somehow kinder, more sincere, as well. Yang was gentle and slow. It was the kind of kiss that exuded comfort and love and other things that Blake couldn’t put words to.

She had dismissed daydreams of moments like this as a matter of routine. It was something that could never have happened, yet she had been loathe to give those daydreams up. Blake’s love for Yang wasn’t something she could so easily shake free of. And now, she realized, she didn’t want to. She would cling to this love and never let go.

When they broke their kiss, they looked into each others’ eyes. Did Yang see the same awe and relief that Blake saw in hers?

“When you left… I didn’t know how I was going to go on,” Yang finally said, her voice a little choked. “I didn’t know I needed you _so much_.”

“And I’m not leaving you again, Yang,” Blake replied, keeping her voice low, but not hiding the passion in her voice. “That was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”

Yang leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Blake’s. “Then don’t make it again.” A small smile quirked at her lips.

Lips that Blake found herself kissing again.

This kiss was much shorter than the last one. A well-timed snort from Ruby’s direction made them both jump. Yang peeked over Blake’s shoulder, then laughed softly. “She sleeps just like dad. Except he’s much louder.”

“I’m glad she didn’t get his volume,” Blake replied with a grin.

“Could… you not tell anyone else about Raven?” Yang’s question came out awkwardly. “Qrow is bad enough right now as it is, and… I don’t know. I just don’t want anyone else to know right now.”

“I won’t tell. It isn’t my secret.” Blake snaked a hand around Yang’s waist. “I do want to say something to you about that, though.” She paused, trying to find the perfect words, but couldn’t. So she said the cruder ones. “Raven can go screw herself.”

Yang’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“She’s not worth a minute of your time. She isn’t even worth any space in your dreams. She’s put you through so _much_ you don’t deserve. Anyone who can do that to you—or anyone else, really—can just get lost.”

A ghost of Yang’s usual grin lit up her face. “God, you’re cute when you’re feisty.”

Blake could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Yang, looking pleased with herself, pulled Blake’s blanket tight over them. “I hope you don’t mind if I sleep with you tonight. I didn’t know you were so comfortable. I wish I had known sooner!”

“But what if the others see?”

“So?” Yang smirked. “We can take ‘em. We make great partners… in more ways than one, I think.”

Blake felt Yang’s arm slide up her back, with her hand between her shoulder blades. She shivered, then pulled Yang into her with arms around her waist. She couldn’t get over how perfect Yang felt against her body. They were perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Yang rested her head just under Blake’s chin. Again, Blake inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her hair. She almost missed Yang’s words.

“I’m glad you came back.”

Blake squeezed her and lightly kissed the top of her head.

“Me too.”


End file.
